I'm Gonna Die
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: What happens when Lee is drunk is something completely different from what happens when Gaara gets drunk.  With Lee, Gaara's life is on the line.  With Gaara, Lee's ass is in danger.


"G-Gaara-koi!" Lee sputtered; his face flushed a vibrant red. "Please stop! Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are waiting for us; we can not make them wait!" He wiggled furiously, trying to squeeze himself out of the cage of the redhead's arms.

Gaara smiled and held him tighter, one arm wound around Lee's shoulders and the other around his waist. Lee's attempt at escape was halted, not by that, but by the sand that had wound up his feet and legs, gluing him to the floor.

"They can wait." Gaara licked a wet trail from Lee's jaw to his temple. His heavy lidded, shadowed eyes watched Lee. "Don't say no." It couldn't be _entirely_ classified as an order, but it was close enough for Lee to fall still.

Gaara studied him for a moment, his teal eyes heated and somewhat hazy. He weaved just the slightest bit, but it was enough for Lee to blanch, paling. "Gaara-koi, have you been drinking?"

Gaara chuckled. "I remember our promise. I did not drink a… drip of alcohol… However, I think my drink was spiked." His eyes narrowed with sudden murderous intent and the arms around Lee tightened.

Lee smiled comfortingly. "Ah! I see…" He tried a more subtle form of escape. "GAAAAAAHHH! LEMME GO! I WANT TO LIIIIIVE!" He squirmed and jerked and at last attempted to assault Gaara to fight his way to freedom.

Gaara began laughing, more amused than annoyed by the futile show. "Why?" He nuzzled his nose into Lee's hair, ignoring Lee's terrified shaking. "I just wanna play with my Leee-chan…" He snorted.

Leaning down, he kissed Lee sloppily, tangling tongues together and bruising their lips. Lee didn't fight it.

They pulled away, panting. Gaara laughed and Lee blushed impossibly red. "G-Gaara-koi, please do not do this here!" He pushed at Gaara's chest.

He was strong, but when drunk, Gaara was stronger. The redhead only pulled him closer.

"Why not do it here? We're here already, so why not?" Gaara smirked and weaved a little again. He stumbled and succeeded in pushing Lee into a wall of sand. The sand wall morphed and grew, creating a dome around them so the confused and flushed pedestrians around them saw nothing.

Lee shuddered as sand crawled underneath his summer jumpsuit, entering through the loose holes for his arms and legs.

His eyes slid close and he began shaking harder, erotic sounds escaping his throat as the sand teased him in intimate places.

"G-Gaara-ko-EEP!" His back arched and his eyes shot open as wide as saucers. His hands flew up and clutched Gaara's shoulders with bone-breaking force. "No! Not there-AH!" He pushed his head into Gaara's chest, spreading his legs without realizing it. "It… Too sudden… Stop…" His broken words turned into whimpers. He bit his bottom lip.

Gaara hummed happily as he stroked Lee's back, not bothered by the hold Lee had on him. "Doesn't it feel good?" He slurred the last word, running his tongue over the shell of Lee's ear.

Lee shivered and sobbed. "N-… Ye-sssss…" He threw his head back, gasping for breath. "Stop!"

His plea was ignored. Gaara grabbed the zipper hidden by a flap of cloth on his back, unzipping it down to its end at Lee's tailbone. He kissed away the tear that fell from Lee's one eye. "No stopping, Lee-chan. We will continue."

Lee trembled against him; teeth gritting together and eyes wide open, but blind. "Aaahh…"

Gaara unclenched Lee's hands from his shoulders, smirking proudly. He pulled the sleeves down on the suit and let them fall to Lee's ankles, humming with delight at what it revealed.

There was a thick, hard rod of condensed sand violating Lee, wet and reddened now by the unprepared penetration. Tendrils of sand circled and raked over Lee's nipples and manhood.

Lee mewled and grabbed him again, biting down on his collarbone.

Gaara laughed, amused. "Feels so good to you, doesn't it?" He rubbed along both of Lee's ass cheeks, pulling them apart to better watch each thrust.

He thickened the band even further, watching Lee's orifice stretch painfully to accommodate the intruding force. His hazy, teal eyes were alight with childish bliss.

Lee whined, torn between pleasure and pain. "S-stop, Gaara-k-koi…" His eyes slid shut. He was so, so close to release… He couldn't make it. He was going to die! Oh, _kami_, he was going to die… Gaara was going to kill him.

Gaara slapped his ass hard, making him yelp. "So loud, Lee-chan…" He chuckled. He brushed aside a tendril of sand to molest Lee's nipple himself.

Lee moaned, his heart beating a thousand beats per second it seemed. He couldn't keep up… He needed something to hold onto, he needed _something_. "G-Gaara-koi…" His knees gave out, only Gaara's hands on his ass keeping him up at all.

He laughed and used Lee's weakness against him, lowering him as he commanded the sand higher. Lee's mindless babbling became sobbing screams. "N-… Yes…" 

Gaara lifted him up and off of the makeshift dildo, resting him on the ground and commanding the sand away. "I'm the only one that gets to finish my Lee-chan off." He purred in a deep, sinful voice, the slur of his words more like a growl. "Isn't that right, Lee-chan?"

Lee moaned and then nodded numbly. He twisted and turned helplessly, feeling so suddenly empty and neglected.

Gaara chuckled and placed a hand flat to his belly, an order to be still. It was ignored for a long moment before Lee shivered and gave in, his entire body flushed with need and his erection weeping.

He kissed Lee lovingly. The scent of alcohol permitted the air. He unbuckled his black bondage pants and let them ride his hips low, releasing his erection to the open.

He rimmed Lee's hole with three fingers, pleased when not too much resistance was given. Lee was wet with his own blood.

Humming, he pulled Lee's legs apart, pushing them up to Lee's chest as he butted the head of his penis around Lee's entrance. "Are you ready for me?" He sounded more teasing than questioning, smiling as he asked.

Lee gulped and nodded. His hands dug into the sand beneath him, clumping it together in an iron grip before releasing. His body shuddered and he groaned as he felt the emptiness being filled by Gaara's thick length.

His head fell back on his shoulders and he arched his body, his knees digging into his chest. "G-Gaara-koi… Please…"

"Please what?" Gaara sniggered, enjoying what he saw. Lee spread out before him like an offering, his eyes dark and wet with lust and want and love and need and maybe excitement. His body was flushed pale except for where the sand had rubbed it red and past love marks Gaara had left, but his face was scarlet and so was his erection. His hair was glossy, but sweaty, sticking to his face. His hands were scrabbling for purchase into the merciless sand.

"Please, Gaara-koi…" His voice was soft and cracking, broken by pants and moans. "Take me…"

"Take you where?" He licked the pad of his thumb and teased one of Lee's nipples with it.

Lee whimpered, so overly sensitive _everywhere_. "Just… take me…"

"Where?" Gaara growled.

"Complete me…"

"How?" He pinched Lee's other nipple.

Lee sobbed as he was teased without mercy. "Fill me up! Claim me as yours, make me scream!" He stopped to scream as Gaara did just that, shoving himself fully into Lee, thrusting harshly until Lee was squeezing his length with his inner muscles.

Gaara rested his mouth near Lee's ear. "Continue… What do you want me to… do?" He held Lee's hip with one hand, the other hand holding Lee's wrists together over his head.

Lee's legs slid over his shoulders. "I-I want… you! Harder, please!" Lee's head twisted from side to side. "Faster!"

Gaara complied without complaint, ramming into Lee over and over again, his glassy eyes drinking in all of Lee and his every gasp and sob and scream. "Like this, Lee-chan?" He cupped Lee's thigh in one hand, pulling it further away and aiming down, aiming for Lee's prostate.

Lee screamed like he wanted the heavens to hear as his prostate was reached and abused without warning, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body went limp, cum spurting over his belly and chest as well as Gaara's.

Gaara didn't stop; hardly even paused. He exited Lee and flipped him over onto his belly, pulling Lee's legs apart and entering him from behind. Groaning, he rested his head into Lee's shoulder, skin slapping against skin. Lee's inner muscles squeezed around him in orgasm, trying to shove him out and push him deeper with each contraction.

Gaara went with them, not fighting Lee's body. He rained kisses over Lee's back and shoulders and the back of his neck, wrapping a hand around Lee's chin and lifting his face away from the sand. He turned Lee's head and kisses him, growling.

He went tense, his hips slamming against Lee's tight ass before he became still, teeth bared and eyes half open. His essence bathed Lee's insides, mixing with the blood and precum. He pumped his hips a few more lazy times to send it deep, purring with the thought that Lee was now freshly marked with his seed.

He laughed as he sat back, flopping lazily to Lee's side and wrapping an arm around his waist, bringing him to rest on his chest.

He fell asleep, the sand dome still over them, his mind buzzing on a high and Lee's warmth and body. He felt too relaxed to deal with the world right now.

"Where is that asshole!" Naruto charged down one street after another, hunting down a particular redheaded bastard. Hinata was two steps behind him, trying to calm him down.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think he was late to upset you. I know there has to be a reason…"

"He's more than late; the party's been over for _three hours_! That bastard didn't even _try_ to make it!" He growled and then huffed. "I told him to be there by six and he _never gets there_!"

"U-Um, Hokage-sama-"

"WHAT!" Naruto snapped at the hapless man.

Hinata blanched. "Naruto-kun!" She rested a hand calmingly on his chest, bringing his hand to her rounded belly.

The rage fled Naruto immediately, an almost heavenly contentedness settling over him. He rubbed the mound with a peaceful smile on his face, his blue eyes glazed over with joy.

The man gulped before continuing. "Hokage-sama… The Godaime Kazekage was seen in the next district… causing a… disrupting scene with the- uumm… our leaf diplomat…" He flushed red.

He instantly had Naruto's attention. "Are they still there?"

The man winced. "Well, yes, but I wouldn't suggest-"

Too late. Naruto was gone and Hinata was left watching sadly after him. The man that had reported to them gulped, sweating profusely though the air was rather cool.

Hinata frowned. "Are you alright?"

The man laughed nervously, a shrill, crackilly sound. Unable to answer his kage's wife, he bowed respectfully and ran as if his life depended on it.

Hinata watched his retreat curiously.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The scream of her husband jolted her, making her blink lilac eyes towards the amazingly loud sound.

She bit her bottom lip as she waddled her way to the next district.

Had Gaara gotten drunk again?

_**So we know what happens when Lee gets drunk; he gets destructive and starts kicking some serious ass. Now we know what happens when Gaara gets drunk! He gets horny and sadistic. YAY! **_

_**I do not own Naruto, but damn, I wish I owned Gaara and Lee.**_


End file.
